Stormy Heart
by A Lurking Demon of the Night
Summary: Within the mountains, a Tribe of cats has to battle the elements to survive. Their fates hang by a thread, and there are dangers that come, not from the outside, but within. A story of hardship and faith. T for violence.
1. A Cold Night

**Yes, I have failed you with updates of my other works. But fear not. Chapter 15 of Flaming Sky is on the way. But for now, enjoy this new production. **

**With pride, I present-**

**Stormy Heart**

**A story of hardship and faith.**

**

* * *

  
**

The night was quiet. Nothing stirred in the rocky landscape. Except for three cats, their eyes glinting in the half light of the claw-moon.

"We should head back. There is nothing here." One of the cats spoke, his tail flicking over the smooth river-worn rocks.

"Scarlet will not be pleased. She hoped that we would find more prey." Another meowed, looking anxious.

"Well, she should have sent us earlier in the day. It will take all night to get back to the cave." The third cat rasped, her claws glinting as she unsheathed them in agitation.

"All night? We can't travel that far at night! We'd freeze before we even caught sight of the cave!" The second cat mewed frantically.

"I know that, mouse-brain." The third snapped. "But we have to make a start. I saw a hollow in the river-bed a couple dozen fox lengths back. We can stay the night in there."

"Show us, Jade." The first cat meowed, nodding.

Jade shivered, then turned around and began padding around the river rocks in the opposite direction, the other two cats following her. The night was cold, and the second cat's breathing was clipped. Jade's amber eyes seemed to dull with exhaustion and cold.

Soon, they reached the hollow. It was damp and cool, with the sound of dripping water coming from within.

"Mouse-dung, it smells like crow-food." The first cat meowed, wrinkling his nose.

"It's not much better back at the cave." Jade shot at him, looking agitated. She clambered into the hollow, wincing as she felt the damp and slimy rocks press against her fur. The second cat slid in next to her, sighing. The tom sat at the entrance to the hollow, stiff as a board.

"Aren't you coming in? You'll freeze to death out there." Jade asked, budging over to make room for the tom.

"I'll be fine." He stated shortly.

"Emerald, you're not gonna get anywhere with either of us. Besides, how would I explain to Ruby that her mate was too afraid of dishonoring her and froze to death outside an available shelter?" Jade growled, annoyed.

Emerald made an indignant noise in the back of his throat, but crept into the hollow and rested beside Jade.

"Do you think a fox is gonna get us?" the second she-cat mewed worriedly.

"Pearl, shut up. We haven't scented foxes for days. Stop getting us all agitated." Jade snapped.

Pearl winced at the she-cat's harsh words.

"We'll start out for the cave at first light. We'll be home soon." Emerald meowed, and though Jade didn't want to admit it, even to herself, she was very afraid of what may have been lying in store at their home. But she allowed sleep to take her, and fell into dreams of home…

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon. Reviewers shall get a Jade plushie. **


	2. Momentary Danger

**Thank you, my reviewers. I hope you enjoy this. On second thought, please don't kill me for the short ACTUAL chapter. **

The morning was cold. Jade shivered as she stretched out in the dawn light. Emerald blinked his green eyes as he noticed that Pearl was curled up partially on top of him. "Pearl…" He meowed quietly.

"Huh?" Pearl opened her eyes and yawned. She felt Emerald stiffen, and hastily moved off of him. "Sorry, Emerald…" She mewed apologetically.

"It's fine." Emerald meowed shortly. "Now, Jade, we need to get back to the cave. Come on."

"Yeah, yeah." Jade felt a tingle run down her spine as she thought of the cave.

They made little progress heading back toward the mountains, as Pearl nearly broke her leg falling into a gully. She had injured her paw, and though Emerald had knowledge of healing herbs, he couldn't find any of them.

"Scarlet is gonna be mad." Pearl mumbled in a slightly singsong voice.

"We are aware of that!" Emerald snapped, his temper wearing thin.

"Take it easy." Jade meowed, flicking her tail soothingly over the tom's shoulder. "I can see the mountains."

"Seeing isn't the same as being there." Emerald growled.

"Well, if you're gonna be a grouch, I'll shove you in the next fox-hole I see." Jade snapped. Her brown tabby pelt was matted with some mossy slime from the hollow, and her green eyes were filled with annoyance.

Pearl winced as she stepped on a sharp stone, and mewed. "C'mon, we can't stay here arguing."

"Yeah." Jade meowed. "Let's go."

They traveled in silence for many long moments, when a low growling was heard from a bush.

Jade and Emerald stiffened, and Pearl shrank back. The reddish brown muzzle and body of a fox emerged from a bush. It bared its teeth in a feral snarl.

**I know, short. But as soon as I get home, I will type a 500 word chapter. JUST FOR YOU PEOPLE.**


	3. Going Home

**I am sooooo sorry for the super-short chapter last time. I was in school. And I didn't have my jump drive. And was doing half a dozen other things at the same time.**

**So, enjoy this. 500 words. **

Emerald unsheathed his claws, and Jade snarled angrily. Pearl backed away, her blue eyes wide with with fear.

The fox leapt at them, growling with its mouth open. Jade shrieked and lashed out with a paw. Emerald sprang at the fox with a snarl, and sank his fangs into the fox's flank, meeting the skin and causing beads of blood to rise through the fur.

Jade's strike caught the fox in the side of the face, disorienting it and causing it to fall over, yelping. Emerald sprang away from the reddish creature and spat angrily.

The fox scrambled to its paws, growling. Emerald arched his back and hissed. Jade crouched down, her pupils slits.

The reddish brown creature seemed to decide not to risk any more wounds, and backed off into the bushes with a warning growl. Pearl was hiding behind a rock about a cat-length away, trembling.

"And a _very_ good help you were, Pearl." Emerald meowed dryly.

"S-sorry. I- I- I was j-just so s-s-scared." Pearl whimpered.

"Do you realize, that if that fox had killed us, you would have been next on the list? You would have _died._ And hiding isn't going to help any!" Emerald snarled. "You might as well have given your prayers to the Travelers already!"

"Stop it!" Jade hissed. "Can't you see she's scared?"

"She's not a kit!" Emerald growled. "She can speak for herself!"

"Just stop it!" Jade insisted. "Leave her alone." Her ferocious gaze shocked Emerald, and the black tom fell silent.

"L-let's go." Pearl mewed finally, and Jade nodded.

Travelling in silence was a difficult task, especially for Jade, who was silently fuming. Emerald was flicking his tail unnecessarily, and Pearl was wincing as she stepped too hard on her injured paw.

They reached the base of the mountains by sun-high, and all three were exhausted.

"Can't we stop to hunt?" Pearl asked pleadingly.

"You know we can't." Emerald answered shortly. Jade growled in frustration and stalked ahead of the black tom, looking furious. "Jade, don't get all huffy. You can hunt later."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a kit!" Jade snarled.

"Don't act like one." Emerald shot back.

"Stop it!" Pearl mewed. Both cats glared at each other for a moment, then Jade turned and padded off into the mountains, her tail lashing. Emerald looked at Pearl before following silently.

The trip through the mountains, and the growing cold made it difficult. Jade shivered as she felt the cold stone beneath her paws. Though her pads were quite used to this cold, it still hurt slightly.

"Can't we hunt now?" Pearl begged.

"We're almost there, Pearl!" Emerald snapped.

"Sorry…" Pearl mewed quietly, shivering.

Jade glared briefly at Emerald before noticing something. A dark opening at the top of a ridge in the mountainside. "I can see the cave!" She shouted.

"Yes!" Pearl mewed happily, but stopped as she realized that small white flakes were beginning to fall.

"We have to hurry." Emerald meowed, nudging Pearl forward. She skittered over the rocks, Jade loping behind her. The cave entrance was getting closer and closer, and the snow was falling harder and harder…

With a gasp of relief, the three cats clambered into the dark hole, the scents of many cats around them.

A huge gray tom stepped forward, snarling. "Who are you?" He demanded. "How did you find this place?"

"Granite, it's Emerald, Pearl, and Jade!" Jade snapped.

Granite pulled back, looking shocked. "Sorry." He rumbled. "I thought you were intruders."

"Not a problem." Emerald meowed, but he was interrupted by Pearl, who mewed loudly.

"Can we _**please**_ get some food?!"

Jade laughed along with the rest of the cats in the cave, smiling fondly at them. They were _home._

**More than 500 words. BE HAPPY.**


End file.
